Hitsugaya Toshiro's Unusual Morning
by toshirotaku
Summary: The aftermath after a whole night of partying is quite shocking for Toshiro. ToshiroxOC Trilogy. Chapter 2 contains LEMON albeit short. Romance if you squint...jokes.
1. The Morning

Hitsugaya Toshiro woke up at the time of noon because of a hangover and smelt of sake and something horribly acidic. Anyone who was new to the tenth squad would guess that it was in the chibi-taichou's nature to get drunk. Those people didn't know that Kyuumu Yukiko existed, those who do, however, would know how the taichou ended puking all over the hallway at three o'clock in the morning.

It was a simple incident really. Matsumoto Rangiku had gone missing around eight o'clock and this caused the small taichou to go looking for her—probably to murder her for not finishing her duties as a fukutaichou. Across this journey Hitsugaya Toshiro met the 2nd cutest girl in Seireitei—positioned right after Yachiru, who can ever resist the cute bubble-gum hair girl?—and in the time span of five minutes the blue-eyed girl would be dragging her chibi friend to the eleventh squad barracks, where a sake drinking competition was held. That was where Hitsugaya Toshiro headed to his puking fest.

Kyuumu Yukiko—who was already intoxicated by the smell of sake—persuaded Toshiro to 'one glass of sake' which interpreted to the small girl forcing bottles and bottles of sake down the white-haired boy's throat. An act that simple caused Hitsugaya Toshiro to be a red faced fool with a bad case of hangover in his future.

But something was different about the morning he woke up in. He knew that because when he woke up he felt something and a squishy something, too. His eyes trailed his arms to his hands and saw that he was touching a breast. Slowly he looked down to see that he was naked, just like the figure next to him. His mind worked overtime.

Among all the thoughts of what occurred the night he was intoxicated he failed to notice that the figure next to him fluttered her eyes open. His eyes snapped back to the figure once he heard a yawn. Toshiro quickly released his hands from the soft breast. He could feel the blood rushing up to his cheeks as he saw the figure next to him stretched her arms up. Slowly she turned his head and Toshiro was forced to remove his view from the soft breasts to a pair of deep blue eyes.

"Morning Shi…ro…chan…?" the blue-eyed girl said as her voice trailed off quieter. Toshiro looked to where she was looking and saw what she saw; his manhood. Slowly they looked back at each other, both of their eyes shocked.

A few moment of silence a small mischievous smirk appeared on the girl's face. Toshiro knew her well, very well he might add, and he knew all the mischievous quirks she had, but not like the one she was showing now.

"You know Toshiro, last night was enjoyable, but from your expression you don't seem to remember a damn thing." Toshiro raised an eyebrow at the black-haired girl sentence. He detected a hidden meaning behind her word—an evil glint evident in her eyes—but he couldn't understand what it was.

The girl leaned towards his right ear and whispered seductively, "You wanna do another round? Who knows, you might remember how we ended up like this."

Toshiro's face turned the darkest shade of red as memories rushed into his mind and he screamed at the top of his lungs, "YUKIKO!"

By that time the small girl was long gone with her shihakusho on, sticking her tongue out to no one particular.

AN: Shall I post a oneshot about the memories of Yukiko and Toshiro's night? Hope you ebjoyed this. I previously posted it on Quizilla and I love this oneshot but at the same time despise it. Anyway R&R.


	2. The Night Before

It was debauchery, corruption, hedonism, self-indulgence, decadence and vice. But most importantly, it was sin. And it was welcomed with open arms or, in this case, sex.

* * *

Toshiro walked down the halls of his squad, searching for his fukutaichou. It annoys him that she managed to get away from work (again!). His hand was itching to reach Hyourinmaru's tsuka. He stopped himself when he felt a familiar reiatsu.

He watched with a deadpanned look as the black haired girl reach for him and hugged him. He was used to such treatment, and though he complained at first (she would never stop) he would just end up succumbing to her whims. "Toshiro! Ne, I just came from the best thing in the world."

Toshiro just twitched, as he smelled alcohol from her breath. _So, Matsumoto was in a party all this time. I'll make her pay for giving all that paperwork to me._ Toshiro shrugged Yukiko off and asked her where the party was. Yukiko in turn just smiled and ruffled his hair, praising him for answering her question correctly.

Toshiro could feel his blood boiling as each second passed. He twitched as Yukiko hugged him and asked him if he wanted to go to the party. His reply was a simple no. This earned a glare from her and she decidedly dragged him towards the party. Toshiro just kept up with her pace, glad that she finally gave the answer to her question.

Reaching the party Toshiro saw his fukutaichou in a drinking contest with 11th squad third seat. It seemed that there was always a party in the 11th squad, no matter what day. As long as there is Matsumoto and sake.

Toshiro then saw Yukiko running towards a stand with sake on it. She twirled around happily like the idiot she is and returned to his side with arms full of sake bottles. Yukiko handed him a bottle and smiled.

"Yukiko, where is Matsumoto?" he asked as he looked blankly ahead. He knew that the sake in his hand is potent stuff; one chug and it'll send him into a downward spiral of idiocy.

She took the bottle from his hand and told him to sit down and wait for Matsumoto to pass by. He obliged and waited. The moment he sees his fukutaichou, he will release the wrath of Hyorinmaru. He looked at Yukiko who had come to sit quite close to him. She was staring off into space with a dazed look in her eyes.

"Don't you want a drink Toshiro?" she asked with a melancholy look.

"No."

"It makes all your trouble far away for a little while."

His eyes widen in shock and mouth left open. Are those tears in her eyes? She slowly turned to look at him with unwavering gaze. It was that moment that he learnt; no matter how drunken Yukiko is she is still very fast. He couldn't even blink when the sake was splashed into his gaped mouth.

"So what do you think of the sake? Mask-man made it especially for me. A single drop will get the person want more sake."

Toshiro twitched. _Damn bitch, last time it was with her punishment and now she used this method._ Toshiro felt his mind go blank for a second.

* * *

Yukiko twirled and laughed. "Toshiro, this is fun, ne?"

Toshiro nodded and danced with her. Their steps were sloppy, and there was no music anywhere, just men and women laughing and cheering. Still Toshiro admit that it was fun, or maybe that's just the alcohol getting to him. He was in tizzy when he twirled with Yukiko again. Suddenly he felt bile was rising from the pit of his stomach through his throat. He let go of Yukiko and ran to the nearest bush and let go of all that food. The acidic substance burned his throat and he swore that he could feel a second round coming.

"There, there. Here you go, a glass of water." Toshiro took the glass and muttered thanks to Yukiko. He did not suspect anything because of that sincere look she gave him; he knew she couldn't be that evil. He was wrong. As he chugged down the substance, he felt it burn his throat, a reaction similar to drinking alcohol. Shit.

"Yuki, did you put alcohol in it?" he slurred slightly. He felt his defences breaking down as a haze took over his mind. He might not last much longer and end up like Ukitake: drunk and half naked.

"I couldn't find water. I asked Ran-nee but she said, 'don't be silly. Who needs water in a party like this?' and I agree with her!" she laughed.

Toshiro just felt like banging his head against the ground. Never trust Yukiko in a drunken state. That's it. If he banged his head against the ground, he may be able to get rid of the headache. No, he'll just get a big bruise. Already the alcohol robbed him of his common sense.

"Toshiro, let's leave the party. It's getting so hot." He turned to look at Yukiko who just took another swig from the bottle. He took the bottle from her and took another big gulp.

"As if. I'm starting to like this party." He did it to anger her. Evoke any kind of emotion besides a lopsided grin. It was infuriating on how he bends so easily on her will with that stupid smile of hers. He took another swig as he walked towards a tree that will hide him from the view of everyone else.

"Ah, Shiro _matte_!" He ignored her cry and sat on the grass with his legs out stretched. He sighed and took another gulp. He really should be doing his paperwork but he couldn't find the will to return to his barracks and do any. Perhaps tomorrow would be a better day to spend time working. He looked at Yukiko who has her head on his lap. He patted her head and received a happy sigh.

He downed the whole bottle in one go and let out a burp. _Ah, that felt good._ He began scraping his nails against Yukiko's scalp, eliciting a happy moan from her. He did quite enjoy that moan. Toshiro watched as Yukiko slightly opened her shihakusho slightly and whined on how hot it had got.

He stopped his actions on her head and began to move his hands towards her breast. He placed them on her breast and gave it a small massage. She just moaned on how good it felt. Toshiro stopped his actions and looked at Yukiko. "You have really small breast," he said.

He really had no idea what he was doing. Alcohol and instinct just drove him on. Yukiko stared defiantly at him; her eyes were glossed and hooded. She reached for his hand and led it towards her mouth. She gave his finger a light suckle, all the while he was staring straight into her eyes. Stopping her suckling she pulled him towards her and gave soft blow on his ear, "meow."

Toshiro twitched. _Meow?_ After such an action that made his stomach coil in delight she said such a stupid thing? After giving him a burning feeling deep in his loins, that was all that would happen? Toshiro snapped out of his thoughts as he heard the girl giggle. "Shiro, I'm a cat. Meow."

Toshiro twitched again and grabbed her hand, as she was about to run off to get another bottle of sake. He will not allow her to run off after giving him that feeling. He wanted more of it. He wanted that shiver he felt when her small lips wrapped themselves around his finger, and how that small tongue grazed his earlobe for a split second.

"Yukiko, come with me!" He dragged her out of the party and headed for the tenth squad barracks.

"Shiro, where are we going?"

Before Toshiro could reply he ran to the nearest bush and puked. He really was drunk. No matter, he wanted that burning sensation Yukiko gave him, and he'll be damned if he didn't get any. He puked yet again as she rubbed his back and kissed his cheek, telling him it will be okay.

* * *

"Yeah, that was some party. I'm amazed it's still going on. Matsumoto-fukutaichou can certainly throw a party." Kazuma said. He was a new recruit in the tenth division and he was finding the atmosphere to be really good. The Shinigami Communication was right about having a great time in the 10th division. It wasn't a waste of money when he subscribed to it in his early student days after all.

"Ah, that's right. Our taichou is a bit hard sometimes but Matsumoto-fukutaichou balances everything out perfectly." Kazuma nodded at his senpai's reply. As he turned the corner to return to his room, he stopped dead on his tracks.

"Takezoe-senpai, isn't that Hitsugaya-taichou?" Kazuma looked as he saw his taichou bent over a bush, puking. And a small black haired girl was giving him kisses all over the place. Is this a habit the taichou have? Come to think of it. He did saw Hitsugaya-taichou with a girl in the party.

Kazuma's senpai just laughed light heartedly. "Let's leave those two alone okay Kazuma. It seems to be a private thing." Kazuma just nodded as he began to search for ideas on what exactly is going on.

* * *

Yukiko hiccuped as Toshiro stopped his fest. He swayed away from the bush and fell on his back. He really should have just gotten that silent treatment from Yukiko. Toshiro oomphed as he felt Yukiko on top of him.

"Shiro, you said that my breasts were too small. That hurt me a lot you know," she leaned close to his ears and bit lightly on the lobe, "but now, I'm going to punish you." Toshiro felt that excited shiver again and felt his breath quickening as Yukiko left a trail of wet licks from his ear to the nape of his neck.

He moaned at her ministration and enjoyed her punishment. This was definitely a lot better than that awful silent treatment. He moaned again when he felt Yukiko pressing against his member. He felt that stirring heat in his loins again and couldn't hold back as she began to suck on his neck.

He thought of moving to his room, but it felt so good. If he moved he might just go crazy and ravish her. He stiffened when he felt Yukiko off of him. "Toshiro, let's move. I don't want anyone see me deliver your punishment."

Toshiro complied easily and threw her onto his back and used shunpo to reach his room. He gently put her down and closed the _fusuma_[1]. He noticed that she was beginning to breathe heavily. Toshiro gulped and whispered her name out. Slowly she lifted her head up and Toshiro noticed that her eyes gleamed in the dark. She licked her lips and forced him to floor and got on top of him.

"Shiro, for tonight, let's indulge in a devil's act."

She slowly stooped her head down, Toshiro could only focus on those lips that will soon be ravished and bruised. He opened his mouth and let her tongue explore him. He didn't care if Yukiko thought if his breath smells, any sign of her stopping would mean the end of the world. It was hot, and he wanted it to become more so.

Yukiko's hand travelled to his shoulders and slowly opening his shihakusho and she began to place kisses on his neck and down his chest. Toshiro could only close his eyes and shiver in sheer bliss an excitement. She slowly pulled his hakama down and let her eyes roam over him. Toshiro only stared straight at her as she began to place the tip of her tongue around his member.

He let his head fall back as she began putting her mouth over his erection. He clenched the sheets tightly as she went a painfully slow pace, licking from bottom up and then sucking at the tip. The repeated pattern only made him go mad with desire. He begged for faster movements but the torture just increased as she moved faster. All the feelings and sexual tension was released as he came.

He looked at Yukiko who had his semen dribbling down her chin. Toshiro stopped her hands as she went to reach the white fluid. He trailed his tongue from the nape of her neck and licked the fluid from her chin and kissed her lips with a vengeance. From this point on, there was no stopping him and his demons. Nothing can alter what happened and will happen.

Toshiro pushed her down to the floor and allowed himself to look at her hair splayed around the floor, blue eyes gleaming in the low lighting of the room, lips swollen and red. Toshiro carefully took her obi off and the rest of her shihakusho followed suit, tossed aside like garbage. He could hear her ragged breathing. He looked at her, checking if there was any sign of doubt.

"Yukiko, don't let go."

Her eyes shone and she slowly and shakily reached for his face. She nodded and he descended and captured her lips. In that exchange, everything changed. It was time to take it slow. He realised that people were still out partying, and the fog in his mind was lifted. He was still sure that his course of actions was led by the fact that he was drunk, however, _this_ moment and Yukiko were too precious; he will treat everything with tenderness. If only for tonight his fantasy, her melding with him, was to come true, then he'll make sure the night last as long as possible.

Instincts drove him and he slipped a finger into her wet folds. Yukiko gasped and let out a strangled moan. Hearing her reaction, Toshiro slipped another finger in and began to pump faster. She begged him to go faster. He easily complied; after all, her reactions only stirred his loins once more. He felt her shudder as he inserted another finger, exciting him more. Soon enough she let out a squeal and came.

Recovering quickly, Yukiko began to guide his member towards her entrance. Toshiro began kissing Yukiko again, pushing his rod in slowly. He felt the tight walls completely surrounding his member. Slowly pushing in he kissed Yukiko's tears away. Staying still to let Yukiko adjust he began pumping as she gave him the go.

They both began to pant heavily as he went faster. He noticed that Yukiko was saying his name in delirium as she moved her hips with his pace. That only served to push him over the edge as he went faster and faster. The devil is back with a vengeance and there is now way he is letting Yukiko go.

As he reached his climax, so did Yukiko. She screamed out his name and Toshiro was sure the whole squad could listen, but he didn't care as Yukiko lay motionless with her eyes closed, her cheeks rosy and those delectable lips begging to be ravished.

Toshiro gave her a soft lingering kiss. Yukiko slowly opened her eyes and Toshiro felt that her blue eyes glowed beautifully in the dark. He gave her a small smile before kissing her forehead, ushering her to sleep. As he watched her eyes close, Toshiro listened to her steady and calm breathing, feeling as if he was about to sleep as well.

He'd be damned for the act of tonight's sin, but he'll fret over it tomorrow. As of now, he'll rest beside Yukiko.

_End_.

* * *

Author's note:

I do not own Bleach in any part at all. I do, however, own Kyuumu Yukiko and the idea of this fanficion. Okay, formalities aside! I feel I did good in this fic. I was really unsure about the lemon though, so I'm sorry if it doesn't flow nicely. I really enjoyed writing the accompaniment to 'Hitsugaya Toshiro's Unusual Morning'. By the way, I'm planning an aftermath thing to conclude this whole shebang. I hope you guys liked it as much as I did writing it. Reviews are very much appreciated. Sorry for the long wait!


	3. The Conclusion

Hitsugaya Toshiro was not the least bit happy. It was the second time something like that happened to him in his captaincy of the tenth squad. He partly blamed himself for always following Yukiko to those death traps of a party. He also blamed Yukiko for evoking guilt in him everytime he doesn't listen to her requests. Kurotsuchi Mayuri is also to blame for inventing that goddamn sake that turned him to a bumbling idiot.

Toshiro heard the door slid open and it revealed his missing lieutenant. Now that she was there in his office ready to do some work—she will do some work because Toshiro could currently care less about those angry and hungover look—he decided to go off for a walk. After all, he earned it for finishing half of Matsumoto's workload and getting drunk and waking up with a hangover.

Letting his mind wander off as he aimlessly walked to Kami knows where. He started to recall the sinful night he spent with Yukiko. What was he thinking? Being drunk was no excuse. Toshiro felt another headache come along.

He remembered the first time they got into this mess when Yukiko was still in the tenth division. It was awkward for both of them to be around one another. The atmosphere between them was tense and he felt his squad's morale getting affected by it.

They ended with an agreement that it was best to forget these things. Yukiko even joked that if she got pregnant, then he'll have to take responsibility. Toshiro smiled as he remembered calling her silly and reminding her that only those of noble births are able to have children.

Stopping his train of thoughts, Toshiro realised that he was in front of their garden[1]. He felt Yukiko's presence from inside their sanctuary and he summoned the doors. Toshiro took a deep breath before finally opening the doors. He felt a calm breeze blow through the place and sakura petals began falling steadily.

"They fall five centimetres per second. They start at the same tree but then drift apart in the end."

Toshiro was mesmerized as he saw her long hair fluttering in the breeze and her eyes that looked sad and lonely. He walked towards her beneath the sakura tree. He cleared his throat to remove the silence settling between them.

"Yukiko, about last night-"

"Do you want to agree again that it never happened?"

"If that suits you fine."

"Yeah it does. Rather that than have you drift away from me."

"Hmph. At the end of the day you always come running to me though."

Yukiko giggled and it filled Toshiro with warmth. He sneaked a glanced at her and was glad to find that the sad look was gone. Her cheeks were rosy again and he couldn't help but remember the look on her face after their evening activity. Blushing to the ears Toshiro turned around and told Yukiko to come with him to dinner.

She felt her hand holding his. He turned to face her and saw a happy smile. He in return gave her a smile. Leaning his forehead against hers, he felt her warmth and said, "I'll take responsibility of you if you do get pregnant." He saw her blush pink and he let out a small laugh before walking off.

"Mou, Shiro-chan you idiot. That was last time. Forget that idiocy of mine!"

"Yeah, yeah. You coming then?"

"Yes," as she caught up to him she added, "more importantly, did you just try to crack a joke?"

End.

* * *

Author's note:

I do not own Bleach. I do own Yukiko and the plot of this fanfic.

And that is that my dear lovelies. The end of a trilogy. So to clear things up:

Yukiko is NOT a virgin in this trilogy.

Yes, Toshiro was her first and it happened when they are drunk and out of it.

I put down [1] because the garden I referred to is in my other fanfic 'Snow That Never Melts' because this occurs in my STNM universe.

That is that. Oh, I also referred to Byousoku 5 Centimetres if you've noticed. I think the aftermath is alright. I enjoyed writing it. It was fun. I hope you guys enjoyed it. Review, favourite, or hate, it's up to you. Ciaossu!


End file.
